Ecne
Ecne is one of the main protagonists in Zenonia 2. Ranged character. *'Main Hand': Dual-wield handguns *'Sub Weapon': Various Two handed Firearms ranging from Rifles, Shotguns and Cannons. Older brother is only known family. Oldest among the 4 heroes of the said sequel, as it was stated when she was thrown together with the 3 into the dungeon prison telling them to call her 'sis.' Story In Zenonia 2, Ecne was a treasure hunter, that just like everyone else, lost her memories after the Tree of Life's leaves fell down. In the past, she was told by her older brother that he would go on an adventure, and she promised she would look for him. In the present, she was informed by one of her friends about treasure in a shop's basement, and decided to go there and steal it. But when she got there, the royal guards found her and brought her into custody, and threw her in the dungeon, where she met Morpice, Lu, and Daza. Together, they were able to escape, but were recaptured. When Zavkeil saw potential in them, he decided to let the four go and gave them a quest to search for the gems. Recommended Stat Distribution(s) Dex (Majoritily, 60% of her stats are allocated here) Int ( for her SP usage, 15% of the stat points are allocated) Con (only 25% of the stat points are allocated, since Ecne's a bit fragile) Skills See Ecne (Abilities) Pros & Cons about using her: Pros: Most of her skills are tactical-based, which means she relies on releasing multiple attacks or lane attacks. Has a fast walking speed seconding Daza. A good escape artist as she can camouflage if necessary to escape without the enemies noticing her. A fast attacker judging by her main hand weapons. Cons: As her class suggests, she's mainly of DEX-type, leaving her a bit fragile and because of her fast walking speed, she can easily 'bump' into enemy attacks if not careful. A fast attacker but her only drawback is when she fires her sub weapon which she'll reload and it takes about 1.30 seconds to fire which gives enemies an upper hand to attack her. Overall: She's an intermediate class which is favored by players who like to move a lot and attack from a distance to deal fatal shots to multiple enemies. Zenonia 4 In Zenonia 4, Ecne returns as general of the Royal Guard. She pretty much stays the same, being the typical tomboy. When she returns with Lu and Frey, she goes on a walk after the celebration. Ecne then meets Regret, but she doesn't recognize him, obviously, and only knows that the new recruit's alias is Adas. She is then bothered by Elisa, Haz, and Ruira, who are asking permission to find Morpice. Although aggravated by the fact they'd risk their lives, she allows them to find him, but warns them if anyone is hurt her "fist will be waiting for their face". At the meeting at Aria Castle, she explains the status of the war, stating that victory is within reach. When Regret asks her and Lu about the Holy gem, first they both shocked, but later she along with Lu stated they trust him, and tell him to go to the hidden dungeon. Infuriated that the two trust him, Chael(who doesn't know that the man is Regret), asks why they trust him. Ecne knows that Chael can see Anya, the fairy that follows Regret, and that Fairies are magical beings sent by the Great Creator when the world is in crisis. Anyone who is allied with a Fairy is the hero that saves the world, and that for now, the three must trust Regret/Adas for now. During the rest of the game, Ecne stays with Lu to protect Aria and Deva Castle from the Dark Army. During Regret's battle with Shataru, before the final strike, Ecne and the rest of the main characters, appear as an illusion behind Regret, before he finishes off Shataru. In the ending, Ecne, along with the commanders and generals, survive the war, and celebrates with everyone. Zenonia 6 Ecne is set to return in the sixth installment.Category:Zenonia 2 Category:Zenonia 4 Category:Characters